


candle in the wind

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [12]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, jinyoung and hyunjin are PLATONIC only, more like a father son relationship, snow is a dick, this is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: hyunjin looks at him, eyes wide again, and then he throws himself into Jinyoung's arms, "thank you jinyoungie for being the older brother i never had."





	candle in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> title from candle in the wind - elton john 
> 
> i wrote this at 2 am and cried the entire time fyi

Jinyoung's knows that it's rigged, that it has to be. After everything, there's no way that there wasn't foul play involved. But he would take it in stride, and he would do all that he can. And look at the two twelve year olds in front of him, he knows that he is going to try his damn best.

Their names were Hyunjin and Weiss, and they both looked so innocent and scared. He didn't really get the severity of it until he got a knock on his door and Hyunjin was standing there, face looking down and cheeks red. 

Jinyoung let's him into his room on the train as they head to the Capital, which really isn't that far away, and gives him his blanket to wrap around him. "I can't sleep either," he admits to Hyunjin then, not wanting him to feel as if he is alone. 

"I'm scared," he admits, playing with his hands. 

"Hey, hey," Jinyoung soothes letting his hand rub over Hyunjin's hair. "It's okay to be scared. What if I told you that I get scared too?" 

Hyunjin peaks up at him with wide eyes, "You do? But you seem so brave. I saw your games, you were so smart. I'm not smart like you." 

There's a smile on his face, and he means for it to be reassuring, but he's sure that it allows for some of his inner sadness to leak out more than he would wish to expose. "I do. And we're going to make sure that you become as smart as me before you go in." 

It was a few minutes later and then Hyunjin is speaking again, "Jinyoung can I... Can I stay with you tonight?" 

"Of course you can." 

He let's Hyunjin hog the blanket, and he lays there and Hyunjin eventually drifts off, and Jinyoung is left there awake, and he swears that he will do whatever he can to bring this kid home. 

*** 

They are at the parade when Jaebum finally comes over to him. Often, they keep their affections when they are this public to an absolute zero, but Jaebum deems the time enough to break their silent agreement. He reaches for Jinyoung's hand and squeezes. He doesn't need to ask how Jinyoung is doing, they both already know the answer. 

But the parade is ending soon, and they both have tributes to get back to. 

Jinyoung spends his free time trying to get sponsors. He will fight for Hyunjin as much as he can on the outside. But time was clicking and clicking down faster than what he would wish it to be. And he felt almost guilty, that he clearly favored Hyunjin over the girl, Weiss, who too was just twelve years old and didn't ask for it. 

It's after the first day of training, that Hyunjin comes back and doesn't knock but comes into Jinyoung's room and falls onto his bed and is silent before asking, "I'm going to die, aren't I?" He starts crying then, and Jinyoung doesn't know what else he can do besides reach out and pull the boy into his chest tightly, and hum to him in an attempt to comfort him. 

It when his tears have finally ceased, but Jinyoung is still holding onto him, that Hyunjin speaks again, "You know, you're like the older brother I never had." 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you mind if I called you older brother? If I called you hyung?" 

Jinyoung's eyes close for a long moment, "Of course you can Hyunjin." 

*** 

The days past down too quickly, and Jinyoung insists on being the one that see's Hyunjin off in the chute. He helps him get into the clothes for the arena, thick- it's going to be snow. He smooths down the shoulders and he looks at Hyunjin, "Remember everything I told you. You don't have to be the strongest. You need to be the strongest here," he point to his head. "And here." his hand covers his heart. 

"I know," Hyunjin says softly. 

The voice starts counting down, and Jinyoung nearly jumps, just in a momentarily reminder of when he was shuffled off into one of the chutes. Hyunjin looks at him, eyes wide again, and then he throws himself into Jinyoung's arms, "Thank you Jinyoungie for being the older brother I never had." 

Jinyoung doesn't want to let him go, but he does. Hyunjin goes into the chute and Jinyoung waves at him and then he is gone. 

Gone. 

*** 

He's in Jaebum's room watching the games. It's a ritual that the two of them had, though compared to any other year, Jinyoung is sure that this is the year that he needs Jaebum there the most. 

Weiss dies in the first few minutes. 

Hyunjin escapes and he feels a trickle of hope. 

That hope doesn't last long though, because due to the harsh climate, tributes were dying off quicker, the cold was nothing to joke with. But Jinyoung had gotten Hyunjin a blanket. He had food. There was water. 

Starvation and hypothermia isn't what did it. 

No, it was wolves. Genetically modified wolves sent out by the game makers, like they always do when they feel like there's not enough action except- they only go after Hyunjin. And by the time there done, whatever is left his hardly recognizable. 

Jaebum has never seen Jinyoung cry before, but the second that he does, he turns off the games and instantly takes Jinyoung in his arms. "There's nothing you could have done, you did everything that you could." 

"I fucking hate him Jaebum." 

But Snow's message was loud and clear and it made Jinyoung slump against Jaebum. Hyunjin's death is in his hands.


End file.
